Popular Wars
by goldenhairedangel
Summary: Clary along with her brother and best friends are the most popular people in school. They stick together and don't take shit from anyone. When Jace, Jordan, and Simon join the school and are easily taken as hot and popular, they may have a problem on their hands. But they won't go down without a fight. Yet they might have a big problem on their hands: Lust, Passion, and Love.
1. Prologue

**Sorry about not posting in a long time but I'm back now so YAY! ****J**

**Yay, so I was really hoping this story would get chosen. I hope you guys like the outcome because I am VERY excited about this. And you have to remember it is a little OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

**Chapter 1- **

**Clary's POV**

_I've got the magic in me,  
>Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold<br>Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring out "_I've Got the Magic in Me" _by _B.O.B._ I had the alarm music on shuffle for the songs I've downloaded into it for each day of the week. And this song told me it was Monday. _Yaaaaayyyyy…. Just kidding, I meant "kill me", _I thought to myself sarcastically.

I groaned before rolling out of my bed and walking towards my walk in closet. "No, no, no, no, no… Yes" I said as I picked out my outfit for the first day of school. Nothing better than seeing everyone going out of their way to impress everyone else doing the exact the same thing. It just makes me want to laugh at their desperation as they make a fool of themselves.

I folded and set my clothes down on the counter in my bathroom as I stripped and hopped in the shower. I scrubbed myself from head to toe in my strawberry lavender soap and made sure my hair would be silky soft.

I then got out of the shower and put on my outfit after wrapping my hair in a towel. A flowy, dark blue crop top with noodle straps and small white flowers all over it; I didn't need bra since it was built in the top. I then pulled on my Victoria Secret black lace thong before pulling on my dark jean, high-wasted shorts. I then put on my black ankle boots with a four inch wedge.

I then went across my bathroom and started on my makeup. I put on mascara, eyeliner, some dark red lipstick, and a little blush. I then walked out of the bathroom while brushing and blow drying my hair. Eventually my hair was falling in soft, bright red curls down my shoulders and back. I put away my brush and blow dryer before grabbing my black Van's bag with brown trimming and flowers on it drawn by me of course since I am an artist.

I dropped my bag on one of the stools by the kitchen table and sat on the one next to it. "Hey big bro" I said while crossing my arms and staring at my brother. "Hey sis, still short as always" I glared at him but he just ruffled my hair "Hey! Watch the hair, I just did it" I told him.

He just chuckled so I said "How would you like it if I did something to your hair?" I was completely serious and he knew that which made him stop laughing. "I'm just messing with you Jon" I said while laughing before turning back around and gathering some pancakes he had made before I got in the kitchen.

I knew I was short and looked pretty harmless compared to Jonathon with his dark eyes, white hair, and tall strong build. But he knows I could easily take him down; everyone knows that I could take down anyone without breaking a sweat. That's what you get when your parents are both famous, paid for you to go to karate classes, let you watch a lot of detective, secret TV shows and movies, and are never home to see you do it all.

Not to mention I'm the most popular person in school along with my two best friends Isabelle and Maia. Isabelle with her long straight black hair and tall slim figure with curves and cleavage. And Maia with her curly brown hair and tan skin with a sharp tongue. And me, with my short frame and innocent emerald eyes and long curly red hair; seemingly so innocent but so venomous.

People say I looked a lot like my mother and I had my dad's demanding posture and dangerous personality but my mom's fragile looks. While my brother was the opposite with my dad's looks of fair white hair, tall built frame and perfect looks with dark eyes yet has the heart of our mother but the fierceness of our father.

But I actually like having the fragile look; it just makes it all the more fun when people don't expect a small girl like me to kick their asses.

I then walked over to the pantry and got cereal before going the fridge and getting some milk. I sat down and poured cereal into the bowl before pouring the milk in. I then started to eat while I looked up and saw Jon staring off into space. "Hey, Jon!" I screamed at him.

He jumped before looking at me and asking "Hm?" "You were staring off into space again" I told him while eating my cereal. "What was it this time?" I asked while he just shrugged.

"Just about before we moved to California" I nodded at him and smile before getting up and giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

Ok so maybe the truth is that Jon and I are both real softies, we just can't have the school knowing that. Our dad left us when we were only five and then when we were 8, my mom married some alcoholic and neither of them are ever around. Always claiming they need to focus on 'work'. Work my ass.

After Jon and I finished our breakfast, we both exited the house and got into Jon's hot red Ferrari. I put on my sunglasses and Jon put on his shades before he backed out of the driveway and sped off to school at Idris High.

"So, did you here that we're getting three new students in our grade?" Jon told me, keeping his shaded eyes on the road. "No, but then again, I don't see how this would concern me" I said to him as I fluffed my hair my portable mirror.

"Well first off, the people coming are three guys and from what Miss. Gossip, Camille, has said is that they are all supposedly super-hot and are going to easily be taken in as popular" I looked over at him quizzically before turning back to my portable mirror and asked "So? How does this affect _me_ specifically?"

"Camille had also said that they could most likely blow you and your little posy right off the chart" I stopped fixing my lipstick and completely froze. I thought for a moment before finally moving and closing my mirror and lipstick and putting it in my bag. "I guess I'm just gonna have to do something about that because you and I both know that if they knock me down" I looked over at Jon and said "Not only will you and your gang fall with me; but so will the entire social balance of the school" I saw Jon gulp.

Not everyone realizes it but I actually am a nice person and have lots of friends but if you are an annoying piece of shit, you don't belong anywhere near me. Plus, I am actually the one person along with my best friends Isabelle Lightwood and Maia Roberts, which keep the social balance in order; without us, the school would be complete fights and no one would know anyone else.

And I promise that if I go down, so will the entire school. Just then, Jon pulled up to the school in his personal parking spot; which, mind you, was actually won fair and square in a raffle. Everyone of course stared at us as we got out of the car in supermodel style.

As I closed the door and started walking towards the school entrance; Isabelle came at my left with Maia on my right and Alec went to Jon's right and Sebastian on Jon's left. We all hooked arms and walked into the school together. As we walked through, everyone stared at us, all of us. We were always together.

Me with my dominant posture, venomous bite, and fragile frame. Jon with his hard looks, strong body, and easy heart. Isabelle Lightwood with her soft grace, perfect beauty, and killer style. Alec Lightwood with his hard abs, fragile heart, and dark features. Sebastian Verlac with his strong jaw, sharp tongue, and alluring eyes. Then Maia Roberts with her strong words, quick pace, and mysterious personality.

We are all a family, a crazy family, but a family at that. We all walked into school together towards our lockers right next to each other's. "So, anyone nervous about the three new guys?" Maia asked with a raised eyebrow. We got to our lockers and all started putting the combinations in.

"I'm not worried about it" Isabelle said with a scoff. "Yeah, I highly doubt they can handle this school" Sebastian agreed with a grin. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we could handle a couple of newbies" I said with a smirk.

We all opened our lockers and got out our stuff for our first classes. "I can only hope that those new guys stay out of our way" Maia said a little annoyed. "I mean like, Camille didn't have to be so straight forward about it" We all nodded.

Just then the bell rang signally for everyone to get to class. "Well I'll see you guys later. Come on Alec, come Izzy. We mustn't be late to Geometry" I heard them chuckling behind me as they started following me. "Did you just say 'mustn't'?" I nodded and we all laughed while walking to class.

When we walked into class we all sat down in our assigned seat that was by the door. Happily Alec sat in front of me and Isabelle next to me with an empty seat waiting to be taken by some student named 'Jace?' The name intrigued me of wondering how the person might look. It was definitely a unique name so it was hard to picture how they might look.

But I was taken out of my thoughts when the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen walked through the doors of the classroom.

**Okay so I'm not dead, I've just been obsessed with this game and with the first semester already ending and having testing. I'm sorry but happily here is my new story. **

**I will be taking requests on this story for ideas so I can just keep updating and I won't have to worry about writer's block.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter and remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	2. 1- Evan Peters is Way Hotter Than You

**Yay a new update and I made this chapter longer. Hope you like it. And I'm planning to update once or twice every week and I promise I will read the story over before I update it. I read my first chapter just a second ago and found a lot of miss-sentenced things and misspelled words.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Although I wish I owned the books but it probably wouldn't have been as good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Evan Peters is Way Hotter Than You<strong>

**Jace's POV**

My best friends Simon, Jordan and I all had just moved from Florida to California, each of us deciding we needed a new change in scenery. It was beautiful in Florida but I had always wanted to come and surf in California, I heard the waves were _massive_ at some points. And Jordan wanted to come because he wanted to meet some new girls since we both have practically dated every girl in Florida; well at least the girls around 17, our age. Then Simon just came because he knows that we need him, he's fun and keeps us down to Earth. Without him, Jordan and I would probably be in jail right now.

I mean, Jordan and I know we are hot. No seriously, we considered ourselves practically sex gods. But can you blame us? I have golden tan skin with blond/gold hair and amber eyes. I also had an easy ten pack and was 6'2. While Jordan had olive tan skin with straight brown hair and green eyes. He also happened to have a ten pack and was 6 foot. But then again, we did work out together and pushed ourselves to the limits.

But Simon, he was nerdy and liked comic books but was really nice and fun. He had messy dark brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and actually a well-built body. He only had a six pack since the only reason he worked out with us was to learn defense. Simon didn't get around as much with the girls though, he preferred to wait for 'The One'. But he was actually pretty tall at 6'3.

So anyway, right now we had pulled up into the school early before anyone was at school yet so we could get everything together. We had gotten our schedules, lockers, extra school supplies, was showed the campus, and showed where our classrooms are. By then, I was pretty much ready to go home. But of course, right before I could leave, Simon stopped me and said that staying was, and I quote, 'The right thing to do'. I love him but that is just way over played. But this is why we need him most: to keep us out of prison. Imagine what that would do to my amazing face.

Jordan, Simon, and I were all sitting in the office making small talk until the bell rang, signaling for us to get to the first class of the day. I looked at my schedule and did a once over of my classes to see I had Geometry first. I _hate _math. But I happen to be pretty good at it. "I have Geometry first" I sighed out while kicking my feet off the glass table to sit up.

"Uhhhgggg, I have Civics. I will never understand why we have to learn about this our whole life until graduation. It's not like the world was that great before we came along" Jordan said while grabbing a pillow and burying his face in it. I nodded with a small chuckle. "I have Computer Science first" Simon said all too happily about it.

I got up and stretched before Jordan and Simon did the same. We all walked to our classes in a comfortable silence, well, sorta. If you forget about all the girls giggling and guys giving the death glare with the mindless chatter on 'the new kids'; than yeah, it was silent. That was sarcastic, if you were wondering.

I eventually winked at a couple of girls causing them to practically faint right there. _Yep, still got it, _I thought about while I walked into my class. I looked around and noticed many eyes were staring straight at me when a flash of red caught my attention.

**Clary's POV**

Maybe I should have been worried while I had the chance, because now, there's no time for worrying. I'm practically starting a competition without a strategy, luckily he doesn't know about the competition at all; and I will win.

But those eyes were staring straight at me. They were beautiful; his eyes were like molten amber with tousled golden locks and a strong complexion. And he was obviously well fit and towered over me, maybe around 6'1? 6'2? Maybe even 6'3? Either way, he was H-O-T-T=_hot_. And he obviously knew it from the giant smirk plastered on his face.

I was snapped out of my reverie when he suddenly turned to look at the seating chart. When he turned back around, his smirk seemed to have grown as he made his way over to the desk beside me. _So the newbie sits next to me, this could be good or extremely bad, _I thought for a moment.

He took the seat next to me only to move it closer and say to me "You know Red, if you're gonna stare, you don't have to hide it" _I guess extremely bad is the answer, but soon, it's only going to be bad for him. _How dare he make a stupid ass comment about my hair _and_ call me out for my staring.

I turned to give him the death glare that went straight through the eyes and down to the souls of all. He seemed startled by this as I got intimidatingly close to his face a whispered harshly "Listen here Goldilocks, this is _my _school, and I'm not letting some stupid ass wanna be god get in my way. So you're gonna do as I say or learn the hard way that I don't mess around" I spat at him. I then backed up into my seat and turn to face the board.

But apparently Goldilocks didn't get the hint and decided to keep tormenting me "No need to play hard to get, I know you want me" I turned my annoyed stare to him and saw a stupid grin on his face. "Why would I go after you when I could easily get any boy I want? I mean, there are so much better guys out there than you" Ok I half lied. I mean compared by looks, he is a sex god that makes Taylor Lautner and Zac Efron look like they came from the sewer. But I would never say that to his face, I could already tell he was cocky enough. Yet when it comes to personality, come on up Regina George I have just found your match! _Man I love Mean Girls._

"And what kind of boy could be better than this?" Jace scoffed while staring at me with a challenge in his eyes. I gave him my own look of a challenge. "Well for starters there is Evan Peters" Just then Izzy turned to face me and practically screamed in my ear "Evan Peters! Where?!" She started looking around frantically. "Nowhere Iz, I was just telling Goldilocks over here that Evan Peters is like way hotter than him, since he thinks he's sooo hot" I twisted my head back to Jace as I extended the 'so'.

Isabelle scoffed at Jace before turning to glare at him before saying with all seriousness "No one, is hotter, than Evan Peters" giving a pause between some words. She then slowly backed up into her seat beside me and continued talking to this guy named Meliorn that she used to date.

And that was then Jace decided to say the _un-for-giv-able_. "Who's Evan Peters?" he said with a look of disgust on his face. Just then, I think more than half the girl population gasped. But if I'm actually gonna be realistic, only five out of the twenty people in the class gasped because they were the only people that heard it.

The people that gasped were Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Camille, and me, of course. Izzy dramatically fainted on my lap while I started fanning her with my hand and a look of horror evident on my face. Alec had gasped, not because of thinking Evan Peters is hot (which he is), even though Alec is gay (it's a secret), but because American Horror Story is his favorite show. Than Magnus, the bisexual glitter king and master, gasped because Evan Peters is bae (Before Anyone Else) and he believes that if Murder House was real, we would all live in it. Camille gasped because American Horror Story is plane awesome and Evan Peters is just hot as hell. You should already know why Iz gasped, I mean, SHE FAINTED! Well, for dramatic effect. Then I gasped because of just about all of the other reasons.

But we all had just about one other thing in common about what Jace had said, we all had horror stricken faces on. Well except for Izzy who still had her face on my lap while I fanned her. I am starting to thing she actually did faint.

Jace had a confused look on while saying "What just happened?" We all ignored him and started bantering at him at the same time. When I realized none of us were getting anywhere, I just huffed and put my hand up to stop them from going any further.

"Evan Peters is like 100% awesomeness and is total bae (before anything else) to all and was discovered in one of the best TV shows ever known as American Horror Story. The show is loved by just about the entire school and if you have not seen it then you either must watch it or remain sucky" I said with all seriousness while the others nodded behind me.

Jace just scoffed while saying "I'm still hotter than him" Camille seemed to melt when she got passed the fact that he didn't know what American Horror Story was and actually stared at his features. She literally seemed to go into swoon mode right there before nodding her head.

I was about to object before I saw Isabelle groan and start to get up. Her hair was streaming down her face as she stretched and yawned giving some guys in the room a nice show of her stomach before she said "What just happened?" _Oh, so she did actually faint, _I thought about, _only Izzy. _"Jace didn't know who Evan Peters is or what American Horror Story is" I told her simply. She gasped again but I stopped her from faintingand calmed her down.

I turned back to Jace and his stupid smirk about to tell him off on how Evan Peters is everything when the teacher decided it was at that moment to walk in the room and start class. "Sorry I'm late everyone, there seemed to have been an accident on the way here. I am Mrs. Herondale and I will be your Geometry teacher this year" A lady about 5'10 said with white-blonde curls and grey eyes wrote her name on the board. She seemed to be around her mid-thirties or low-forties.

She then turned back to us after writing on the white board and looked around the room. "These will be your seats for the first quarter but I will not refrain myself to move anyone who becomes disruptive. But I am a fair teacher, so if you remain a good enough class for the first quarter I will let you move around during the second" Mrs. Herondale seemed like a good teacher to have for my junior year at Idris High.

Since all the classes practically do nothing the entire first day, it gives me the perfect opportunity to plan out how to make sure my group doesn't fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the first chapter. I worked hard on it and sorry if the thing about American Horror Story is offensive to you, I know not everyone is allowed to watch it.<strong>

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	3. Chapter 2- The Plan

**I'm back, and with another chapter. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments…. But I do own the plot, so that's good enough for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Plan<strong>

**Clary's POV**

I swear, all of class that stupid jackass was staring at me like I was food. I mean, I may get around a little, but I'm _no_ slut. But don't think I'm so clean, I've done it a couple times but only because I liked the guy or was horny, we all have those days.

The second the bell rang I had gathered my stuff quickly and walked away before the blonde idiot could do anymore damage to my brain cells. I walked to my next class in dread of the teacher. I had Chemistry with Mr. Starkweather. He was the hardest and strictest teacher ever, but it gets fun to play with him. It actually gets pretty funny watching him get angrier by the second while you talk back to him.

I walked to my locker to see Maia, Sebastian, and Jonathon standing there talking already. I walked up to my locker and was greeted by the three. "Hey Clary, I found one of the new guys in my Computer Science class. He seems harmless and kinda cute" Maia told me with a mischievous smile on her face.

I traded my books in for my Chemistry books. "I also found one of the new guys in my Geometry class. And may I say, he is a HUGE asshole" I told them while closing my locker. Just then Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle came up to us. Magnus didn't always hang out with us but we were really the only ones he trusted. He had some secret work in and out of school; if you needed something, you could get it from Magnus.

"Ya, Jace is an asshole, but a hot, sexy one. And that affected _you _the most probably" Magnus said with a smirk plastered on while pointing at me and holding hands with Alec. Again, they are gay; actually, Magnus is bi-sexual. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him with my back up against the lockers.

Alec laughed before answering my question "Isn't it obvious? He is perfectly described as what you want in a guy" I raised an eyebrow so he kept going. "You described your dream guy as tall, muscular, hot, sexy, smart, challenging, cocky, and able to love. That's exactly Jace" he told me. Just then, I burst out laughing.

When I calmed down I said "Yes, but he's not smart, challenging, or able to love. I can easily control him" I said to them right before the bell rang, signaling us that we had to get to class. "Ok, see you guys later"

I then walked towards my next class.

**Jace's POV**

I was walking down the hallway after I had left class, smirking while thinking about the little red head, Clary. _Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary. _I couldn't seem to get that name out of my head. I walked around a corner before I heard some voices talking. That was when I heard my name.

"Ya, Jace is an asshole, but a hot, sexy one" I heard a guy's voice as I slowly and quietly went towards the voices. "And he affected _you _the most probably" I heard him say after. "What is that supposed to me?" I heard my angel Clary's voice ask them. Did I just call her mine?

I then heard that guys, Alec's voice answer. "Isn't it obvious?" He paused before he kept going "You described your dream guy as tall, muscular, hot, sexy, smart, challenging, cocky, and able to love. That's exactly Jace" I smirked that Clary thought of me as her dream guy, but then again, who didn't? I then heard her start laughing. _Laughing, she was actually laughing at me, _I thought a little hurt.

It eventually died down before Clary started talking again. "Yes, but he's not smart, challenging, or able to love. I can easily control him" I got hurt at first at the thought that she didn't think I was any of those things. But then I got angry, _How dare she say I'm not a challenge. _Then the bell rang signaling for us to get to class.

I walked down the hall with determination while making a plan in my head. _I got it, I'll just make her fall in love with me, _I thought about with a smirk on my lips. _I already have the first five, I just need three more. _That was when I started planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter isn't big, not all of them will be. But I am posting so be happy. This is just a chapter to foreshadow everything else in the story.<strong>

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	4. Chapter 3- Jace Wayland Can Smile!

**Yay I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you like it, I made it long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Or do I? o.O**

**Cassandra Clare: No, you don't**

**Me: ...Or do I? o.O**

**Cassandra Clare: No, no you don't**

**Me: *grumbles sadly* I own the plot!**

**Cassandra Clare: But without _my_****characters you would have nothing to work with**

**Me: Shut the fuck up**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

I walked into Chemistry class to see that we didn't have a seating chart. I looked around the room and saw Taylor Caniff sitting in the back corner staring at me.

**(A/N: So my friend told me to do this, sooo, in the story they are not famous [as in none of Magcon are famous] and it's just a story. Thank you for your time)**

I smirked and slowly and seductively walked towards him. I sat down in the seat next to him. I looked over at him and saw a big grin on his face as he winked at me. I sent him a flirty smile. I then felt something staring at me and turned to the door only to see Goldilocks himself.

I smirked to myself and leaned over to Taylor and kiss him. It wasn't anything to me really, but I put passion in it like I always do. Ok, confession time. Taylor and I used to date but we never felt that spark, but we did care and like each other a lot, plus he was an awesome fuck; so instead, we stayed friends and whenever we get horny or mad, we can go to each other. I guess you could call us 'Friends With Benefits' or 'Fuck Buddies' I really don't care.

No one in the room really cared when people were making out in the middle of class, it's not like they don't want to do it themselves. I could practically feel Jace's stare on me as I was kissing Taylor. I'm not using Taylor; we do it all the time. Sometimes we need to get people jealous or send a small message to back the fuck off. You'd be surprised at how clueless people can be.

Just then the teacher walked in and yelled out to the back of the room where Taylor and I were making-out "Clarissa, Taylor, there is no making out in class unless you want a detention" Taylor and I broke apart and I settled back in my seat before saying "Oh please, you can hardly stand me in the day. I doubt you would give me a chance to torcher you _after _school, too" I scoffed at him causing a few snickers to go out among the room.

I saw Jace smirking at me from the corner of my eye which caused a grin of my own to spread across my face. I then turned back to Taylor, cupped my hand behind his neck, and pushed his lips towards mine until they connected. I moved my lips slowly but surely on his making sure Jace saw everything. _Wait, what am I saying, I don't care about Jace, _I reassured myself. I heard the teacher sigh before starting to take role.

"Elizabeth Bennett" He called out. I heard the sound of the girl say "Here" as he continued on. Taylor and I broke away with smirks on our faces. He leant down next to my ear and said "How about we catch up after school? It's been a long time since our last hookup" I smiled and whispered sexily in his ear "Your place sound good? Can't do mine since my brother will be home today" He nodded before we both backed down into our seats to face the board while the teacher continued role.

"Clarissa Morgenstern" I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Jace with his eyes darkened as he stared at the board like he was trying to shatter it with his stare. "Here!" I yelled over to him from the back of the room.

**Jace's POV**

I can't believe her, just going off and kissing a guy in front of everyone, including me. That's my job…. Well, to kiss a girl, not a guy. It's also my job to make other people jealous and that's exactly what I'm gonna do to make her fall for me. But the emotions I was feeling as I glared at the bored were unknown to me; except for one, which was lust. I mean, she's _hot. _Of course I want to kiss her, what guy wouldn't.

Now I'm sure of what I want: I'll make her fall for me, have sex with her (possibly more than once), and then brake her heart. I can already imagine her face as I slam into her; a face of pure bliss as I sucked on her neck while she moaned my name… Uhhhgggg! The troubles of being a guy. I looked down and saw the bulge in my pants. _Guess I'll have to deal with that later, _I thought while I calmed myself down.

The bell then rang for lunch as I got up and started for the door. While I walked the hallway, a blonde girl with barely any clothes on came up to me. "So, you're the new guy? Well here, we have a rule and it's: Always make a good impression on the first day. So how about I show you a good impression in that closet over there" I was smirking the entire time while looking at her body before taking her hand and whispering in her ear "Show me what you got" We then proceeded to the closet for our "_impressions"_

**Jordan's POV**

My classes were actually pretty good so far. It turns out I had Simon in my second class: English. But so far, I had none with Jace but I knew we were bound to have classes together, plus not to mention lunch. As I was walking out of English with Simon, I noticed he was staring at something behind me. I turned to see two girls by their lockers, since I saw then spinning in the combination. One had long straight black hair and long legs, who happened to be the one Simon was staring at.

I smirked as I said "Does someone have a crush already?" Simon just blushed while I chuckled. "Go and talk to her, what's the worst that could happen?" Simon glared at me while I pushed him over to her. "While you do that, I'll be hitting on brown-haired beauty with the hot-ass booty" Simon rolled his eyes at me while I pushed him next to the girl with black hair.

She seemed to notice this and turned around to face him. "Oh hi, I'm Isabelle. I don't think we've met before?" she told him while I leaned against the locker next to the brown haired girl. She turned to me and seemed to glare a little. "What do you want?" she spat at me while looking enviously at the black haired girl.

"Whoa damn, I was just gonna introduce myself" I put my hands up in surrender as she then turned to face me. I then grinned when she cracked a small smile that I quickly saw before she realized what she was doing and stopped. I held out my hand and told her "I'm Jordan. And who do I get the pleasure of knowing?" She then let the smile brake out on her face as a small tint of pink went to her cheeks. "I'm Maia" she said as she shook my hand.

I then went to her side and gave her my elbow. "May I have the honor to escort you to lunch Madame Maia?" she giggled before she took my arm and said with a raised eyebrow "I thought you were new, shouldn't I be escorting you to lunch?" I grinned and said childishly "Stalking me aren't we?" she grinned as we starting walking towards the lunch room.

As Maia and I walked past Simon and the girl with the black hair, I noticed the girl smiling and Simon blushing.

**Clary's POV**

I was walking towards the lunchroom while texting one of my other friends Mia. She had texted me earlier that she has one of the new guys in her class and that he sat right behind her. They had first period together: Civics with Mr. Manzel. She said he was a funny teacher but a strict one too. Eventually she asked me the one question that led to a subject I would rather not talk about.

M: _So, do you have any of the new guys in your first two classes?  
><em>C:** I'd rather not talk about it  
><strong>M: _Why? Do you like him? :p  
><em>C: **No, but Magnus, Alec and Isabelle won't leave me alone about him  
><strong>M: _Well be careful, remember what Camille said. Anyways I got to go, Briana says she has a surprise for me and….. Bye_

Briana was Mia's best friend along with others. But I usually keep Briana and Mia the closest; not counting Iz, Magnus, Maia, Alec, Jon, and Sebastian.

After I had gotten my lunch I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I put the tray down on my groups table before fishing my phone out of my pocket. It was a text from Taylor.

_Sorry, can't make it tonight; I finally got a date with my dream girl. Wish me luck- T_

I didn't really feel anything towards the message. I was already tired and it was only lunch. I just wanted to go home and fall asleep until summer. I quickly texted a message to Taylor wishing him luck before sitting down at my table. After a while, everyone was sitting at the table talking mindlessly to each other.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see….

**Jace's POV**

When the blonde girl and I went in the closet, I locked the door before smirking and walking towards her. But before I could touch her she held out her hand to stop me. I raised an eyebrow confused at her before she spoke "Look, I'm not here to make out or have sex with you. I'm here to ask a favor"

I cocked my head a little to the side still confused. The girl let out a frustrated sigh before taking off her apparent 'wig' to uncover long black hair. "I need you to do a favor but you might as well know who's asking it" I shrugged before nodding signaling for her to keep going. "My names Aline Penhallow, and before you get any ideas, I don't play for the straight team" I raised an eyebrow again before she kept going. "I need you to take down Clary Morgenstern and her little crew" she said with disgust all over her face.

I then decided to speak up "I'm still confused on why you're telling me this? How you expect me to do it? And why you want me to?" Aline rolled her eyes before saying "Let's just say we had some family….. Disagreements. And now I want her to pay, she doesn't deserve what she has today. All you have to do is find a way to take her down, plus you're hot and a player"

I thought about it for a moment before I realized that I could connect her plan with my own plan. It will be like killing two birds with one stone. _But can you kill the birds is the question, _I heard my subconscious say to me. I ignored it while a smirk plastered itself on my face. "I know exactly how to take down her crew, but I may need some help from my friends"

Aline nodded before saying "Fine, fine but what is the plan" I smirked at her before saying "I'll just make her fall in love with me" Aline wrinkled her nose in thought of how the plan could go and if it would probably work. "I don't know, Clary is a pretty hard person to get to" she told me with a look of question on her face.

I then thought for a moment before quickly explaining everything that I heard from Clary and her friends in the hallway. After that small explanation she nodded starting to understand where I was getting at. "I see how this could work but I also see how wrong it could go, too" I shrugged and let her think about it for a couple more minutes.

She had her hand on her chin while she looked down at the floor in thought. Every once in a while she would sneak a small look at me before nodding and doing the cycle all over again. Her head then flipped up to look at me as she snapped her fingers excitedly, showing that she had an idea.

"I see how that will work but it may be a little tricky" I nodded "I'll tell you later, for now I must go" she then walked out of the closet and out of my sight at the end of the hallway.

_If I'm gonna go with this plan, I need to find a way for Clary to fall for me, _I thought as I exited the closet and starting walking towards the lunch room. When I entered, all eyes, like always, went my way before everyone started whispering. I turned my head and saw Clary with her little crew sitting at what I assumed is their table.

I started walked towards their table.

**Clary's POV**

I looked up to see it had been Jace who tapped my shoulder. He bent down to whisper in my ear "Can I talk to you for a moment" I smirked with a roll of my eyes. _To easy, _I thought before standing up and making an excuse to be right back. I walked along Jace's side wondering what he wanted.

We walked until we were both standing in a deserted hallway. Jace then turned his eyes in my direction with an emotionless face on. I raised an eyebrow hinting for him to tell me what he wanted. "Look Clary, I think we started on a bad foot and wanted to start over" I was taken aback by this.

"Um, ok?" It came out more of a question than an answer. Jace smiled and was about to say something before I cut him off. "Whoa, is Jace Wayland really smiling? I'd never thought I'd see the day" This caused him to snicker.

"You've only known me one day" he said while I just rolled my eyes again. "And what a hell of a day it has been" I told him with a smile of my own. I don't know why but I felt like I could trust him, but I held back. Jace smiled before taking my arm and saying "Well then my new redheaded friend, let us go off to lunch so we may feed our face holes" He was so dramatic when he said it that I had no choice but to laugh.

We walked into lunch like that and sat down at our table not going unnoticed by the others. "Clary, you've just met him" Isabelle said with a look that said 'really, nigga?' I just shrugged and said "We aren't dating first of all, we didn't kiss or have sex, and you should shove your face hole" I told her with a smile. I noticed that there were two more other guys sitting at our table that I came to know as Jordan and Simon.

I actually had a lot in common with Simon and I knew we would be great friends. Not many people know this but I am a nerd at heart. That's right; I like comics, anime, manga, Sci-fi, etc. And so did Simon so we got along really well.

Jordan seemed to get along great with Jon and was really nice and fun. But he was also a huge flirt, especially on Maia who seemed to keep blushing.

And Jace was actually really nice, too. I guess when you actually get to know him; he isn't the conceited jerk he seems to be.

Today has actually led up to be a pretty good day.

**Jace's POV**

_Perfect, _I thought, _everything is going perfectly according to plan._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long to update, I've just been a little busy I guess and forgot about the story. Hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

**Remember to Review, review, review ****J**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	5. Chap 4- I Have The Reflexes Of a Tiger

**Sorry I haven't been updating so much but sometimes I just get a little busy I guess. But here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:  
>The plot is mine,<br>But the characters remain Cassandra Clare's,  
>For all time<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

It has been a month since we let Jace, Jordan, and Simon in our group. Honestly, it seems like the world has been flipped upside down. Everything that was wrong all of a sudden felt more right. And my past seemed to fade away into nothing when I was around Jace. Every moment spent with him was another smile I let out to the world.

Gosh I sound like someone from Legally Blonde. Although, all of it is actually, amazingly true. It seemed with each passing day, I woke up without annoyance of school and didn't get frustrated as easily as I did before.

Yet, I still could feel there was something wrong; but I always pushed the thought to the side. My mind would always fog when Jace came my way with that perfect smile on his face. Jon, Alec, Sebastian, Magnus, Jordan, Simon, and Jace had become really close with each other while Maia, Iz, and I welcomed them with easy open arms. We all always hung out together, it seemed when planning a gathering of two or three always became ten.

Jon, Alec, Seb, Jace, and Jordan had all joined the football team while Iz and I cheered them on in the cheerleading squad. I was head cheerleader with Iz as my second. Maia didn't want to join and went for the swim team with me then for volleyball with Izzy. You were only allowed to do two sports for each half of the year; that's not including clubs of course which you were allowed only to join one. Izzy and Magnus joined fashion club with Maia and Jordan in theater club. No one else joined a club since nothing really appealed to the rest of us. I also knew that Alec, Simon, and Seb were going for soccer in the other half of the year when the season comes.

Tryouts had been yesterday for swim and we were finding out the team at the front of the school at the end of the day. Girls went for the team after the guys so I got home later then Jon. I didn't really know who else went for the swim team other than Jon.

Right now I was in my last class of the day: Gym. Just one more class then I'll be able to see if I made the team. The girls were gonna run the track while the guys played soccer. The way this part of the field was shaped had a huge track going in an oval making about a mile long if you made the oval into a line; then a field in the middle where guys practiced for soccer. The real game was held near the school where an old playground used to be. They had taken everything out, changed the grass, put nets up, drawn the lines, put up bleachers, and BOOM! Soccer Field completed.

After getting changed, everyone headed out towards the field and the girls went for the track while the guys headed onto the field. The girls went to stand in position on the starting line. When we heard the coaches whistle, everyone took off. Well except Aline and her minions Kaelie and Miranda who were complaining on why they had to do this. Honestly, I wonder how on Earth they keep their anorexic figures when they never even exercise. I don't think any of them have ever even ridden a bike before.

But little did I know that Aline herself was plotting something that couldn't be stopped.

**Jace's POV**

I couldn't help staring at Clary's ass as she ran in those tight,_ tight, _black leggings and blue shirt. I could just imagine myself on top of her as I groped that fine ass as she groaned in pleasure. _God, get it together Wayland, _I told myself while trying not to get to excited. I started wondering if I got on the swim team. I heard from Jon that Clary was trying out too. But that's only…. Half the reason I tried out.

I then started thinking about Aline and her hatred towards Clary. She told me most of her plan but not all of it or the reason for it in the first place. Plus, when I found out she went to the school and was known as the school slut; I asked her why the wig and she just brushed it off while saying 'I didn't want anyone getting suspicious' with a shrug before walking away. Later I asked her why she told me that she was lesbian and she explained that she was bi-sexual in reality.

Not to mention the one thing Aline told me not to do at all costs had seemed to just, sorta…. Happen. _No matter what, you can NOT fall in love with her or the plan will be ruined. _I thought back to what Aline had told me after that sentence. _If you fall in love with her I will have no choice but to ruin YOU with her. _She seemed serious and a little scary.

But what I didn't know was that after just the first week with her, I fell…. HARD. Every moment with her was refreshing and glorious. I wanted to spend every moment with her and that smile. I may have the sexual fantasy and wet dream every now and then but I would never lay a finger on her without her consent. She's amazing and beautiful and it would be an honor to be the one she goes to when she's sad; to be the one to hold her when she cries.

But the saddest part is I don't think she sees me as any more than a friend. Lucky for Simon, Isabelle had him wrapped around her long finger and didn't seem like she ever wanted to let go while Jordan and Maia were most likely hitting it off. I could never actually tell with Jordan and Maia since they were always absent from lunch. But Simon and Isabelle obviously liked each other but never made a move.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the couch blew the whistle telling Jordan and some guy named Raphael to be team captains and choose their team.

**Clary's POV**

The coaches had told us all to go and change back into our cloths at the end of class. When the bell finally rang, I gathered my stuff and zipped to the front of the school. I checked the girls swim team paper and saw that I was made captain. I smiled when I saw Maia as co-captain which I knew she wanted to be. I didn't really care what I got; I just wanted to be on the team.

"Well Red, it looks like I'll see you in competition" I heard a smooth voice say while they wrapped their arms around my waist and breathed their words in my neck. I shivered slightly at Jace's sudden contact. He always made me feel this way; it was just the constant flirting that I somehow got pulled into that drove me crazy.

We always did this, tease each other; sometimes to the point where we were both panting. I leaned into his chest and turned my head towards his. He was staring down at me with those eyes; the ones that looked golden with slight dark specks of lust in them. I wanted to believe it was because of me but I knew it wasn't. Jace had already dated four girls in a month and left them just as easily.

I bent my head up slowly and buried my face in his neck while his was still nuzzled in mine and shallowed my breathing on Jace's neck. Jace then shallowed his breathing on my neck. This single action caused each of us to go crazy inside. I made sure to rub my lips against Jace's pulse and up his neck as I tucked my head in more. I heard Jace's breath go shallower and a small groan escape his lips causing me to gasp as his lips trembled on my pulse from the sound he made. This caused a smirk to form on his lips.

"You made the team? I didn't even know you tried out" I asked him with a small smile growing on my lips as his right hand rubbed up and down my side which grew very distracting. He nodded in my neck while saying "I got captain, you?" I grinned before saying "Captain" he laughed against my neck before I got out of the position we were in to turn around in his arms and face him. His eyes seemed even darker now.

I then gave him a, what seemed like one to passer byers, friendly hug. I had my arms wrapped around his neck with his around my waist. I could feel a small bulge against my upper thigh. _God, that feels good, _I thought while it seemed to make me a little wet, down there.

"Good luck" I whispered in his ear while I rolled my hips against his bulge. I definitely got the reaction I wanted when he let out a small moan and tried to muffle it in my neck. I did another hip roll which cause him to bite down on my neck to muffle his moan which cause another wet shiver to go through my body and an, hopefully, unnoticeable whimper. I regained control before saying seductively in his ear "You're gonna need it" I then got out of his arms with a warm smile on my face before leaving towards Jon's car.

While Jon was driving home, my mind wandered to Jace on the swim team. Seeing his hot, perfect, sexy, possible ten pack made my thighs tremble. But seeing him _wet; _droplets of water dripping down his chest, down his V-line and into his swim trunks. I let my head fall back, holding in moans and whimpers of pleasure by biting down on my lip; afraid of Jon hearing me.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Yah" I breathed "I'm fine" I then got out of the car and ran to my room. I un-dressed and took a shower until I felt the prickles of the shower running cold. I got out and dried before putting on my clothes. Nothing you'd see someone going to a party or anything like that wear.

I wore a mid-thigh, light blue, bustier dress with three white buttons going up my torso. I put some mascara and chap stick on before slipping my feet in white sandals with a black flower on it. I then packed a small bag since I was going to Izzy's for a sleepover that we did once every month. A girl's night; just Maia, Iz, and I. The guy's end up having a guy's night that day so it's perfect.

I then walked downstairs to see Jon stuffing a sandwich in his mouth. I laughed as I walked passed him, putting my bag on the chair next to him before going to the fridge. It sounded like Jon was trying to say something while I brought some lime gateraid on the table with two glasses.

I smirked before telling him "Jon, don't speak with your mouth full. Chew and swallow before speaking so I can understand you" I made sure it sounded like I was talking to a five year old. Jon just rolled his eyes while I gave him his glass of gateraid. After swallowing and taking a large gulp of gateraid, he spoke.

"First off, I'm not five" I smiled innocently at him while taking a sip of my drink. "Second, when are you leaving? I got the guys coming over in half an hour" I fined hurt while I put my hand on my chest saying "It sounds like you want to get rid of me"

Jon rolled his eyes at me before saying "I do want to get rid of you, its guys night" I fake pouted while Jon laughed and ruffled my hair. It was my turn to roll my eyes while I got the keys to my car and walked out of the house with a bye to Jon. I got into my 2014 black Mustang and headed off to Izzy's house.

I parked in her driveway before walking up to her front door and knocking. Surprisingly, Alec answered the door; but that wasn't the surprising part. He was shirtless with a whole bunch of glitter all over him. He had this huge smile on his face while he said "Who's there?"

I probably had a look of utter confusion on my face as I said "Umm, its Clary. Are you okay Alec?" He seemed to snap back into reality as he blinked several times. "Oh um, sorry Clary, ummm… come in! Iz is waiting up stairs for you" He told me while furiously blushing. As I walked in I saw Magnus on the couch scrolling through channels.

I walked up behind him and leaned over the side of the couch while telling him "Nice job Magnus, you made Alec look like more of a fool then he already did; answering the door shirtless with glitter all over himself" Magnus just smirked while Alec yelled "hey!" in offense while he blushed and sat down next to Magnus.

As I started walking up the stairs I yelled back over my shoulder to them "By the way, you should start heading out; don't want to keep your guy's night waiting" Magnus groaned when Alec turned off the TV. I laughed as I kept going up the stairs and faintly heard Magnus grumble "I just found SpongeBob" That just made me laugh more while I walked into Izzy's room.

I saw Maia on the bed filing her nails but couldn't find Izzy as I set my bag down by her bed. "Hey Clary!" Maia told me with a smile "Iz's in the closet" I nodded as she answered my unasked question and sat down next to her on the bed. "So what's up?" she asked me still focusing on trying to file her nails into an equal, smooth, square shapes.

I smiled as she looked at me while I said "Well, there's the roof and the sky, plus the clouds" I shrugged like it was unimportant, which it was, while Maia just pushed on my shoulder waiting for me to give her a real response. "Ok well, I was talking to Bat and he told me that he was going to be DJ-ing Ragnor Fell's Halloween Party this Year and-" Maia groaned at the thought of having Bat as the DJ; they dated but Bat became too clingy so Maia decided to cut it off. "Anyways, I then asked him if he knew when the invitations were gonna be handed out, since there is only a week left before Halloween. He then told me that since his party is such a big hit every year, Ragnor decided to make a certain Halloween theme. When I asked him what the theme was, he told me that Ragnor is putting everyone's individual theme on the invite, but that today he was handing out the VIP ones; and guess who got our three VIP tickets?" I smirked as Maia's eyes widened and Izzy came squealing out of the closet in a red layered shirt and green lace panties on.

"OMG! You're kidding, right?! He never does VIP tickets, why would he decide now?" Izzy asked me as she snatched on of the tickets out of my hand a studied it. "I don't know, but when I asked Bat he said that it's gonna be for some sorta raffle or game or something like that. Oh, and Magnus also told me that he was helping Ragnor with the party again this year. By the way, that's Maia's ticket, this is your ticket" I took Maia's ticket and gave it to her before giving Izzy her ticket.

"How many people are on the VIP list?" asked Maia as she studied the VIP ticket. "Um, Bat said around twenty people" I looked at my invite adding "Bat also said that on each invite, there's a different costume that you _have _and if your costumes doesn't match the one on your ticket, you can't go in" Iz looked up with an eyebrow arched up.

"Wow, strict much?" Maia asked rhetorically. Isabelle and I nodded before Maia asked "What did you guys get? Mine says I have to dress like a Pirate" Izzy and I looked down at our cards. Izzy said "I'm gonna be a genie" with a proud smile. I then said "I get to be a cop" with a devious smile.

"Oh boy, I'm not sure if I like the look she's giving" Maia said with a slight roll of her eyes. Izzy then all of a sudden got a huge grin on her face that gave Maia and me a slightly scared look. "Izzy, what are you thinking about?" I asked her starting to lean away.

"Well, there's probably a reason Ragnor gave us VIP tickets" Iz told us with a quirk of her lip. Maia nodded while saying "I'm not sure I understand exactly what you're saying" Isabelle rolled her eyes before saying slightly exasperated "He's trying to tell us to go shopping before all the good costumes are gone!"

I nodded before my eyes widened which caused a smirk to grow on Isabelle's face "That's right girls, we're going shopping!"

-Time Skip-

"You never disappoint Iz. You may drag us through every single store, but we always walk out with the best of the best" I told Izzy. We had spent about two and a half hours looking for our costumes and every once in a while we would find something else we liked and buy it, but the costumes we got came out amazing.

_In the regular world, Halloween is when kids dress up in costumes and beg for candy. But in girl world, Halloween is the one night a year when a girl can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it. –**Mean Girls**_

Just for the record, that quote is absolutely true. Maia's outfit consisted of a white blouse that had her breasts on show with a black corset tunic that pushed them up and red ties with a black belt around the waste, see through leggings, knees high black boots with a five inch heel and gold straps going from the ankle to the knee, a mini dark red pirate hat that looked more like a hat attached to a head band or something, and an eye patch that she was probably not going to wear.

Isabelle's outfit had a pink crop top with a gold strap around the neck and gold ringlets hanging from the bottom, pink puffed sleeves that went from mid upper arm to the wrist with tight gold bracelets at the ends, puffed pink see through genie pants with gold ringlets at the top and a dark pink shaped pantie going to cover the crotch so it wasn't see through, gold pointed shoes, and lastly a dark pink, long hair tie for when you put your hair up.

My outfit was simpler since I'm going to be a cop, yet a little to revealing even for my taste. But Izzy likes to remind me of the Mean Girls rule. It was a dark blue V-neck crop top that stopped below my breasts with short sleeves on the shoulder, dark blue short shorts that just covered my ass, a black belt with a silver loop and a little pouch on the sides including handcuffs hanging from around it, knee high black boots with a five inch heel and a mess of black straps and silver buckles around it, a dark blue police hat that said on a gold badge "Police department", and a silver badge for me to sew on the crop top later.

When we finally got back to Izzy's, we set our bags down before jumping into our pajamas and heading to the Lightwood's theater room to watch a movie. We decided to watch the Fault in Our Stars, which, even after watching for the like fifth time, still brought tears to our eyes. After that heartfelt tear parade, we watched A Haunted House 2 then we watched The Hunger Games: Catching Fire since we were going to see Mockingjay Part 1 tomorrow.

I could have sworn I heard the door open and close but it was already close to midnight and it has been a long day, I was probably just tired.

**Jace's POV**

After more than seven hours hanging and chillin' with the guys, we started getting bored. And what happens when you leave seven bored teenagers in a room together? Trouble, that's what.

"You know what we should do?" Magnus said with a glint in his eyes. We all shrugged waiting for him to continue "I say we go and crash the girls' little sleepover"

"No, you know how they get when their mad" Jon said with a warning tone. "Oh come on, we're all bored. Not to mention that their either watching a movie in the theater so they won't hear us walk in over the movie; or their in Isabelle's room upstairs at the end of the hall which is too far to hear the door open" Magnus said with mischievous eyes.

"When he puts it like that, I'm in" I said followed by an agreement from Jordan, Sebastian, and Alec with just Simon and Jon left to convince. After a moment Simon shrugged and said "I'm in, you're gonna make me come anyway" I whooped and said "That's the spirit Simon" Jon groaned before saying "Fine" We all then started out the door and to the Lightwood house.

We silently snuck into the Lightwood house after Alec unlocked the door and re-locked it once we were in. "They're in the theater room" Magnus whispered. We snuck into the theater room before getting behind them while Magnus counted to three with his fingers. On three we jumped out behind them a screamed "BOO!"

Big. Mistake.

**Clary's POV**

Isabelle, Maia, and I got really into the movie; leaning closer as the plot built up. But just then we heard a loud "BOO!" from behind us which sent us into reflex mode.

Without turning around, I grabbed two random arms behind me a flipped them over my head onto the table causing it to break. Maia did a backflip over the couch behind the intruder's kicking three of them down. Isabelle then stood over the couch before flipping behind the last two intruders' and swinging them into the walls taking them down. All this happened at one moment before we realized who the people were.

Jace and Jon sat on their backs, groaning in pain on the floor over the now broken table. Alec and Magnus lay groaning by the walls. And Jordan, Simon, and Sebastian lay scattered on the floor where Maia had repeatedly kicked them down.

Iz, Maia, and I gasped at what we had done before kneeling down to help who we had hurt. I sat between Jon and Jace, grabbing their hands a spouting out my apologies. "I'm so sorry; you scared me and my reflexes- I didn't mean to hurt you" I told them while helping them on one of the several couches.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay because you're obviously not" I said while rubbing their backs. "It's okay little sister, it's our fault for scaring you" Jon told me with a small smile. "I don't know if I'm okay, I may need mouth to mouth" Jace told me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes before saying "For that, you get nothing. But I remember that when I was taking Pre-med, they say that when you land on your back and you get surprised, the wind is knocked out of you and the pain is just the sudden shock of all the air leaving your body so soon you guys should feel better"

"What a smartass you are" Jon told me while I lightly punched him in the arm, careful not to hurt him more. "Why did you guys even do that?" Isabelle asked from where she was on the couch with Magnus and Alec. "Yeah, you should know by now not to scare us" Maia said while helping Jordan, Simon, and Sebastian on the couch.

"We got bored" Magnus mumbled, barely enough for us to hear. But we did hear that, and those words caused us to freeze. "You scared us" Isabelle started followed by Maia "because you got bored" with me finishing "and now then you got your asses whooped" After a moment, Isabelle, Maia, and I burst out laughing. Just thinking about it for a while made you want to laugh.

After a while, we composed ourselves and went to get icepacks for all the guys. "You know, since Simon, Jordan, and Jace have never watched American Horror Story-" before I could finish, I was stopped when Jon and Sebastian gasped "How is that possible?" Jon asked. I shrugged before I kept going "Anyways, I say we watch AMS on Netflix to show them what they've been missing out on" We all agreed while I turned on Netflix.

The guys moved two couches next to the two center couches Isabelle, Maia, and I had originally been sitting in, and moved it closer to the before slating them so it looked like a half circle. While we all did this, Isabelle and Maia went to make popcorn. When they got back with four bowls of popcorn; Jon and Alec had too the broken table and moved it to the side before bringing a new table in so Isabelle and Maia could set the popcorn bowls in front of each couch.

"So which season are we watching, Murder House, Asylum, or Coven?" I asked referring to seasons 1, 2, and 3. "Why not Freak Show?" Jon asked with a slight pout. "Because that one isn't on Netflix" I told him.

"I say Murder House, Evan Peters is in it the most" Isabelle said with a grin while sitting next to Simon and Jon. We all agreed before I pressed start on the first episode. Magnus and Alec cuddled up on one couch then Maia and Jordan in the one next to them. I sat down and noticed Jace sit down next to me with a smile. I smiled back at him before turning my attention to TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I'm still alive and I'll keep updating. Don't hate me for not updating, I just lose track of time but I hope you liked the long chapter.<strong>

**Review, Review, Review**

**And don't be afraid to comment an idea to me**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	6. Chapter 5- AMS and Beer Pong

**Yay, I'm back, AGAIN. You can't get rid of me that easily.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the book, only the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

"God Evan Peter's be mine!" Izzy moaned when the second episode of AHS: Murder House finished. "I know right!?" Maia and I screamed in unison.

"I've gotta admit, AHS is a really good show. But I'm still hotter than Evan Peter's" Jace said cockily while crossing his arms and putting his feet up on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes before really looking at him and saying "Actually, maybe if you were a little paler, and your cheekbones were a little more downward, and your hair was lighter; you could pass off as an Evan Peter's double" Jace scoffed.

After a moment Izzy shrieked before saying "OMG! I see how that could work!" I looked over and saw Simon had his eyes cast down at the popcorn in front of him with a sad look on his face. I looked around and saw no one really had popcorn left since most of it was on the floor when Iz, Maia, or I would shriek from Evan Peters or something startled us.

"Hey Izzy, help me get more popcorn while everyone's ears heal from your shrieking so we can watch the next episode of AHS" I told her with a pointed look that said 'we have to talk'. She nodded and we went into the kitchen.

I grabbed four bags of popcorn and put one in the microwave before turning to Izzy. "I know you like Simon" I told her. Izzy's eyes widened while her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "I-I don't know what y-you're t-talking about" she kept her eyes cast downward when she said that.

"Izzy, you're stuttering, you never stutter. Not to mention you're blushing, you only ever blush when someone gets your crush right" I told her with a smile while Izzy rolled her eyes. The microwave beeped so I took out the popcorn and put in a new bag while grabbing one of the bowls. Isabelle was quite while I did this. "You know you're giving him bad signals, right?" Izzy looked up at me when I said that with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" it was my turn to role my eyes while I explained to her "Well, you're going on and on about how hot Evan Peters is; so Simon thinks you like people like him" Isabelle still looked at me confused so I kept going "Simon think you like people like Evan Peters and since you said Jace looks like Evan Peters, he thinks you like Jace and not him. Simon already thinks he's not your type, you're just sending him those kinds of signals" Izzy seemed to understand now before frowning.

"Well, how do I let him know that I like him back?" Izzy asked me. "Tell him" I say to her. Izzy gives me a weird look. I let out and exasperated sigh. "Your whole life, guys have made the first move on you Iz, how about you make the first move on the guy for once" Izzy nodded while she helped me bring the four bowls into the theater room.

"Thanks Clare" she whispers before going back and sitting next to Simon. After everyone had popcorn, I sat back down next to Jace. He turned to look at me with a strange look. "What?" I asked him with my eyebrows scrunched up together.

"What'd you tell Izzy?" he asked me with an arched eyebrow. I shrugged while I said "Just that she needs to get her love life in order" I nodded over to her and Simon. Izzy entwined their hands while smiling at Simon with him doing the same. I turned to Jace and saw him smirking at me.

"What is it now?" I asked him with my head tilted. "Well" he started "you have Izzy's life figured out, but what about yours?" Jace looked at me with lust in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at the fact that Jace would really do this now. Instead I just pressed play on the third episode of AMS: Murder House.

I then turned to him with a mischievous look in my eye before saying innocently "Are you cold? 'Cause I'm cold" I then got up and gave everyone a blanket from one of the cupboards in the theater room. I then took one a covered Jace and I with it, getting so close that if one of us moved, we'd be touching. Jace looked at me with an eyebrow raised before turning his attention towards the T.V.

Half way through I set my hand down on Jace's knee. He looked at me but I pretended to be occupied by the show. Seconds after he ignored my hand, I started trailing circles on his knee which caused his breath to tremble for a second. After a moment to see if his reaction would change anymore, I started trailing my hand downward and rested my hand on his mid-thigh.

Jace looked at me with wide eyes while I just innocently smiled at him and gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. I heard Jace slightly groan but covered it up my clearing his throat. _You aren't that slick, _I thought while I kept trailing my hand downward. As I got closer to his crotch I heard Jace's breathing start to speed up.

He then grinned before I felt his hand on my knee. I pretended not to be affected but when he started going downward; I was a goner. I bit my lip when his hand rested right next to where I wanted his hand most. I started to slowly massage where my hand was resting next to his groin. Jace's head rolled back on the couch while I smirked.

"You ok, dude?" Jon asked from where he was next to Jordan. Jace started to rub his eye before saying "Yeah, it just felt like there was something in my eye" Jon nodded before turning his attention back to the screen. _Oh, clueless Jon, _I thought.

**Jace's POV**

_Oh angel, that hand! _I don't think I can hold back any longer. I started rubbing next to her center and noticed her breathing start to get heavier. I felt complete satisfaction that I could make her feel like this. There were moments like these where I would want to back out of Aline's plan.

I actually am going to back out of her plan; she's been getting weird and possessive. Like, she'd ask me to come over, and then try to seduce me until I told her to stop. I've tried to tell her about backing out of her plan, but every time I bring it up, she either tries to seduce me or walks away.

Just then I felt Clary's hand move away from my thigh and saw her get up before noticing the show was over. Clary started to stretch in the most sensual way. I hadn't noticed that I had scout down and was now sitting in front of her as her tank top road up on her flat stomach and her hips swayed back and forth. Clary then opened her eyes and looked down at me before grinning and turning around to Isabelle. I leaned back as she gave me a nice view of her ass.

I then caught onto the words Isabelle was saying "We should have a drinking contest!" she then started squealing, again. Clary nodded along with everyone else while I just shrugged. "But it's half past two in the morning" Maia said not really seeming like she cared.

"Oh please, we're practically vampires, not to mention teenagers. I don't think any of us are tired. Not to mention that we'll probably pass out after the beer" Jon said with a light scoff. Again we all nodded while Maia shrugged. Isabelle started clapping before racing into the kitchen with Clary close on her trail.

The rest of us soon followed them and sat down on the floor until Clary started bossing people around until Isabelle finished the drinks. Soon enough, we had all the chairs moved away from the round dining table, which had been cleaned off from decoration and now set a whole bunch of cups filled with beer in the middle. We were all separated around the table when Clary asked "So how you wanna do this Izzy, one on one to the top, together, or the thing with the ping pong ball?"

Isabelle, or Izzy as it seems she prefers, thought for a moment before starting to bark orders around "All right, get into teams of two, we're playing Beer Pong. Jon, Seb, you two go and get the two _proper _table for this extravagant game, Clary got and get four cups filled with clean water, Alec you can go and get the pink pong balls from Dad's old pin pong table down in the basement, Maia get the party cups into groups of ten, and Jordan, Jace and Simon you can go and bring two couches from the living room and set the right next to the table for where the losers may sit" Everyone went to their assigned job.

We moved the dining table to the corner where it held the drink and put two long rectangular tables in its place. Maia had made a pyramid of ten beer filled, party cups pointing to the middle on both sides of the two tables while Clary brought two taller cups filled with clear water for each table which Alec had put a ping pong ball in each. Jordan, Simon, and I had brought in two couches and set them beside the table on the wall and also brought in two bean bag chairs just for the heck of it.

Isabelle closed the two doors leading to a different room before marching to stand in front of the couches where everyone was sitting. "Everyone probably knows how to play but just in case, I shall say it anyway. Everyone is in teams of two; the first group gets up there and tosses a ping pong ball from above their head to decide who goes first. The person that goes first gets two ping pong balls as a chance to bounce it on the table and make it in the opponent's cups. If you make a cup, one of the opponents must drink the entire cup then set it aside. You miss, then you take a separate swig from one of the beer bottles. If you get two cups in one turn, you shoot again. One the last cup, if you make it, the opponent can rebuttal. If they make your cup in rebuttal, they can choose who drinks before taking their turn. If they miss then you win. Any questions?"

Without giving us a second to speak she said "Good, great, now let's get started and everyone get with a partner" I saw Clary get with Jordan. Him and her have been close friends after a few days and are really close which always seemed to give me a weird feeling. I didn't like it, not at all. Simon and I partnered because we were an unbeatable team. You wouldn't expect that Simon would be good at this game but he had good aim; and I could hold my alcohol, very well actually. Simon wasn't as good as I was at keeping his alcohol in but still had good aim, until maybe his eighth drink from one of these cups is when he starts getting a little wonky. But I'll be doing most of the drinking.

Seb and Jon had partnered since they seemed to be BFF's. Magnus and Alec were partners for reason's I'll soon find out. And Isabelle and Maia partnered already planning out their tactic.

We each picked someone to verse then got to one of the three tables. Simon and I ended up versing Alec and Magnus; Clary and Jordan verse Seb and Jon; then Isabelle and Maia going to be the Judge of the games.

But right before we started Isabelle said "BTW, if you throw up, then you are out to leave your partner until they lose or give up, which you can also do at any time"

**-Time Skip-**

So this is how it had gone down: Simon and I won against Alec and Magnus then Clary and Jordan won from Sebastian and Jonathon, which caused Clary to rub it in her brother's face. Seb and Jon then versed Alec and Magnus with Alec and Mags as the winner. Isabelle and Maia played Alec and Mags before losing and playing Seb and Jon and losing again since they can't really hold their beer apparently. Simon and I played Seb and Jon, which we won; while Clary and Jordan played Alec and Magnus, and they won (Clary and Jordan, I mean).

So Isabelle/Maia in last, Seb and Jon in fourth, Alec and Mags in third, and Clary/Jordan and Simon and me fight for first. Well actually, Simon had thrown up and right before we had started, Clary made Jordan sit down since he was looking a bit green. Every one of us were past tipsy and went from eighty percent drunk to completely wasted to the point that about three of us had already thrown up: Simon, Isabelle, and Jordan looked like he was about to.

My vision was wonky to the point I was seeing double or triple. Clary looked just as I did but we still managed to send each other a look of determination. "Okay, since we ran out of beer on the twelfth cup, we're doing six on six. Play fair" Maia told us, who had taken a small nap and was not as drunk as the rest of us.

"You ready Goldilocks?" asked Clary trying to look threatening but just end up looking sexy as hell. _Get it together Wayland, hold it in long enough to beat her, _I thought to myself. "Bring it" I told her with a smirk.

**Clary's POV**

Everything was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. I was looking at Jace's cup with determination. We both had one cup left and he made it in mine, but I could still rebuttal. If I made his cup, he would not win, and if I make it again, then I win. Not that hard, right? Well, maybe for someone that's not highly intoxicated.

I'm rolling the ball in between my hands before leaning forward and trying to get my hand in front of the cup. When I'm pretty sure it's in the right position, I bounce it to the container. It heads towards the cup before….. It hits the cup and…. Misses.

There's nothing but silence while everyone processes what happens. I'm leaning on my hands which are on the table as I stare down at it. I dare myself to look up, only to see Jace and that stupid yet god sexy smirk on his lips as he says "Guess I found another thing I'm better at than you"

Everyone on the couch then jumps out of their shock before congratulating Jace and giving me a pat on the back for my efforts. Yet I refuse to give Jace he satisfaction to think that I care that I lost, so I walk up to him with a grin on my face.

"Congratz, on the win. Since you won, you get a favor from three of us of your choice" I told him what he won while he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I get what you mean" Jace told me before taking a step closer while I took a step back. "What I mean is that you can choose three of us and get a favor from us at any time for anything" I tell him quickly.

Jace smirks and raises an eyebrow "Anything?" I nod despite myself. "Can I choose _one _person to use all _three _favors on?" I shrug and mumble "I guess" to him while he nods and thinks before saying "I'll think about whom I want to choose" and then he walks away while I bite my lip.

"Now let's play Truth or Dare! It's best played when you have no choice but to tell the truth" I hear Isabelle say when I walk into the living room and sit down next to my brother on one of the couches as he hands me a beer.

I attempt to raise an eyebrow at Izzy but fail before saying "I thought you ran out" she shrugs and says "Ya, we did but Alec found Dad's stash when he went to get s shirt from his room for Simon" I nod and throw my head back as I take a swig of the beer.

"So who goes first?" I ask Izzy. "I will since I came up with the idea. Sebastian, Truth or Dare?" she turns to my brother's best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't a long chapter but I needed to update. I might not update often because I'm gonna redo this other story I did called Monster Boarding School since it's poorly written.<strong>

**Review Review Review**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


End file.
